The Adventures of Mulder and Scully
by ZiggyMajorTom
Summary: We find Mulder and Scully in the middle of a bank 'robbery' which turns out to be something much more. Other cases are intertwined in the story. Rated M for some mature themes throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that feature in the X-Files seasons or films that feature in this fic.**

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoy the story! This is my first X-Files fic so bare with me. I'd appreciate some reviews on what you think! Bare in mind I've only actually watched up to halfway through season 2, so anything after that is spoilers!**

 **CHAPTER 1 - SCULLY POV**

 **Washington 8:14am**

Mulder was in one of his tense, uptight moods. Whilst in these moods, he would barely speak. I needed a ride to work, which he agreed to thankfully. We sat in the car in silence, crawling through the traffic. I glanced over at him, noticing his eyes fixed on the road ahead. I didn't know what was wrong with him. Probably another nightmare.

My mind began to drift as I gazed up at the huge corporate buildings surrounding us. We were going to be late for work. Mulder always took responsibility for anything going wrong to do with myself or the X-Files, even if it was something as little as being late to a meeting.

It was then I heard sirens in the distance, quickly closing in. I glanced at Mulder as he watched the cars slowly parted to let three police vehicles pass. Without thinking, Mulder threw the car into gear and swiftly followed the line of police.

"Mulder, what are you doing?"

He didn't reply, his eyes still fixed on the road. After a few minutes, he stopped the car suddenly, throwing us both forward. Before I knew it, he was unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door. I followed suit, still confused by his pursuit of the police vehicles.

I glanced around, noticing officers crowding the scene. I ran after Mulder as an officer, presumably the chief, headed towards him.

"I'm Agent Mulder, this is Special Agent Scully, we're with the FBI." I watched him flash his badge as I looked up at the officer.

"No one called the FBI." The officer stated.

Mulder ignored him, looking up at the building that was blocked off.

"What's happening here?" I asked the officer.

"We have a hostage situation. Forgive me Agent Scully, but I don't see how this concerns you or your friend."

Mulder gave the officer a sharp look before beginning to speak.

"I think this is out of your jurisdiction, officer."

A few seconds later, a SWAT team appeared, armed and ready.

"How many hostages are we talking?" I asked, looking up at the building for a second time.

"Five, maybe ten. We can't be sure. The bastard holding them isn't too inclined to give us any information."

"Have you tried negotiation?"

"No, Agent Scully, we thought we'd go in all guns blazing first." He said, rolling his eyes.

Mulder gave him another one of his 'shut your mouth before I shut it for you' looks. I inwardly smiled at his protectiveness over me.

"Agent Scully, Agent Mulder." A woman said from behind us. "I'm officer Burke. Head of negotiation. If you'd like to follow me."

Officer Burke turned on her heel, heading for the van she had appeared from. Mulder and I followed, greeted by a dark interior with high tech equipment inside.

"As you are aware, we have five to ten hostages being held inside. Until the captor makes contact, our hands are tied. We can't go in full force; it would jeopardise the lives of the hostages. The SWAT team are already here, getting into place. We don't want to use them unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Do you have the captors' identity?" Mulder asked.

"His name is Lyall Bowman, thirty-four, no wife or kids. We'd normally presume he was after money." She left her sentence hanging as she chewed on her lower lip.

"But?" I questioned.

"But, if that was the case, he would have made a move a long time ago."

"Perhaps he's stalling for some reason." Mulder said, pausing for a moment. "We need to get in there."

"Mulder, you don't know what this man is capable of. He's already taken hostages, if we do anything to spook this guy, he could start killing them one by one." I said, trying to reason with him.

Trying to reason with Mulder was like trying to get Skinner to believe in aliens; impossible.

"Can you get me in there?" Mulder asked Burke, ignoring what I had said.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Burke quickly answered it, nodding enthusiastically on hearing the captors voice. She frowned for a moment before holding the phone out to Mulder. I grabbed a headset from the desk beside me as he took the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Agent Mulder. I was wondering when you'd get here." The captor said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"You were expecting me?"

"Of course. After all, who doesn't want Fox Mulder on the case."

"There is no case."

"Oh there will be." The captor laughed a little. "Now, I'd like to speak to you face to face, if that's convenient."

Mulder looked at me as my eyes widened. _Don't be stupid Mulder._

"Alright. I take it you're not gonna come out here to me."

"You're quite right Agent Mulder. Come to the main doors. I'll be watching. And for your sake, and Agent Scully's, I'd be very cautious." Suddenly, the line went dead.

"Mulder you're not going in there alone." I said quickly as Burke got the hearing pieces ready.

"You're not coming with me, Scully. I need you here on the outside."

I sighed heavily, knowing there was no point in arguing. Burke placed a miniscule piece in a crevice in Mulders ear.

"Now, this device will be able to pick up anything within twelve feet of you. Whatever you do, do not draw attention to it. If he finds it, Christ knows what he'll do."

Mulder nodded as he was passed a bullet proof vest. He began to unbutton his shirt as I turned around swiftly, allowing him a small measure of privacy. He smiled to himself, which of course, I couldn't see.

When his vest and shirt were back on, he headed outside. I followed him, grabbing his arm before he reached the door.

"Be careful." I murmured.

He nodded as I took a few steps back, watching a small white female open the door with her hands bound in front of her. After the door was closed, I headed back to the van, putting the headset back on. _Whatever you do Mulder, be careful._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please remember to review as it motivates me to continue writing!**

 **Washington 10:22am – Mulder POV**

"Ah, Agent Mulder. Sit, please." Bowman said as I headed into the building.

I took in my surroundings, noticing four ways, including the front door to get out of the room. The floor was a pale marble colour, and in the corner of the room sat six hostages; four female, two male, all with their hands bound in front of them; their feet also bound.

"I prefer to stand, if you don't mind." I said, approaching him.

"Against the wall if you please, Agent Mulder. I'd like to search you."

I nodded, standing facing the wall that the hostages were sat against. He patted me down, finding my gun. He removed it from its holster, before checking if the gun was loaded, which of course it was.

"Thank you Agent Mulder, you may turn around now."

I turned around slowly, eyeing the man in front of me. He took a few safe steps back away from me as I took a steady walk around the room. Bowman watched me intensely.

"What is it you want Lyall?" I asked him, surveying the room as I went.

"I want you." He replied, a manic smile on his face.

"What could you possibly want with me?"

"I've followed your work very closely, Agent Mulder."

 _So that's it._

"I know you're familiar with extra-terrestrial circumstances."

"Go on…"

"I need your assistance on such matters."

"You couldn't have just come to my office?" I queried.

"They wouldn't let me."

"Who?"

"Them." He hissed. "You know who I mean. Them, in the sky. They come to me sometimes, in the light."

"Mulder, be careful what you say to him." Scully's voice said, coming through the ear piece.

"Listen to me Lyall, why don't you let the women go, and I'll see about helping you."

Lyall turned around for a moment to look at the women cowering in the corner.

"Help us." One of the women choked, tears streaming down her face.

"Shut up!" Lyall screamed at them, brandishing my gun.

"Lyall, don't do anything stupid." I said calmly.

He laughed at me, as the woman cried louder. He turned his attentions to her, hitting her hard across the face with the butt of my gun. One of the men surged forward and before I knew it, there was a loud ringing noise in my ears. The women began to scream as the man fell to the ground.

"Mulder? Mulder? Talk god damn it!" Scully said in my ear.

"Lyall. I need to make sure that man will be ok. You don't want a death on your conscience, do you?"

Lyall stalled for a moment before pacing up and down the room.

"Fine." He hissed. "Do anything stupid and I'll kill you."

I rushed to the man, seeing him bleeding intensely.

"Put pressure on the wound." I said to one of the men.

The remaining man ripped his jacket off, placing it over the wound, pressing down on it hard, a loud groan erupting from the wounded man's throat.

"Lyall, this man needs urgent medical attention." I said, standing up to face him.

"No one leaves." He growled at me.

"At least let a medic come in here to help him. He's going to die if you don't."

Lyall took a few moments to contemplate what I had suggested.

"One medic." Lyall said flatly.

"Mulder, I'm coming in." Scully said in my ear.

 _No Scully, stay out of here._

"Go and open the door." He shouted at one of the women.

She walked to the door quickly, her hands still bound. Within a minute, Scully appeared at the door, carrying a medic bag, wearing a medic uniform. When she entered, the woman locked the door behind her, rushing back to her place in the corner.

Scully rushed to the man, giving me an overly concerned look.

"You can't fool me with that pitiful disguise, Agent Scully." Bowman said, laughing. "Your gun, please."

Scully sighed, retrieving her gun from its holster under her jacket.

"Place it on the floor and kick it over towards me please."

She did as she was instructed before examining the man on the floor. I began to walk towards her, stopped in my tracks by Bowman.

"Stay right where you are Agent Mulder. I think Agent Scully has everything under control."

She looked up at me, shaking her head.

"If we don't get this man to a hospital, he's going to die." She said quickly.

Mulder sighed before returning his attentions to Bowman.

"What do you say, Lyall? Let this man go. He has to get medical attention." I said, glancing to and from Scully and the man lying next to her.

"The man goes, but she stays." Lyall said, pointing at Scully.

"Let's get him out of here." She said quickly.

I rushed to Scully's side, helping her and the others with carrying the man towards the door. With their hands bound, it was difficult, but somehow we managed it.

"Scully I won't let you stay here." I whispered to her, out of ear shot of Bowman.

"We have no choice, Mulder. This man will die if we don't get him out of here." She whispered back, kicking the door open with her foot.

Medical officials rushed over, taking the man away on a stretcher. We turned around and rushed back inside before Bowman had the chance to do anything more stupid. One of the hostages locked the door, following behind us. I held Scully's arm, standing in front of her as we walked back towards the corner of the room.

Lyall was pacing up and down, scratching and slapping his head, waving my gun around. I noticed Scully's gun on the desk beside him. I glanced at Scully and then to the table where her gun sat. She nodded at me, sliding down the wall that the table was against along with the hostages.

Lyall continued to hit himself, groaning and shouting as he did so. I approached him slowly, frowning a little.

"Lyall?"

He looked up at me wide eyed.

"It's them, isn't it?"

He nodded frantically, hitting himself again.

"They won't leave me alone. Make it go away." He shouted.

"We need a visual on him. We've got snipers in place. Get him near the door." Burkes voice called in my ear.

"Lyall, I can help you, but you need to tell me what's going on. Who won't leave you alone?" I said, edging closer to him.

"Them. They're up there!" He screamed. "You've seen them. I know you have!"

Scully looked up at me, concern in her eyes.

"I have seen them." I nodded, taking a walk around the room.

Lyall's eyes followed me, taking a few steps towards me, moving him away from the table where Scully's gun sat. With his back facing her, Scully moved silently along the wall.

"You've seen them?" Lyall asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Lyall. They took my sister."

For a moment, I thought Lyall believed me, until his eyes turned dark before he ran at me.

"You're lying!" He growled at me.

"I'm not lying, Lyall! What reason would I have to lie?" I shouted back at him as he gripped me by the neck.

Scully looked up at me, concern evident on her face as she continued to move along the wall.

 _Careful, Scully. Careful._

"Mulder, they've had enough. They're coming in. Get ready."

Suddenly, the windows were smashed and gas canisters were thrown into the room.

 _Scully._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you guys for continuing to read this story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Washington 1:54pm – Scully POV**

My eyes widened at the sudden assault of gas. My eyes met Mulder's as I inhaled sharply. Within seconds, the SWAT teams jumped through the now broken windows, brandishing their guns.

Mulder ran towards me, throwing himself at me.

"Get down." He shouted, pulling me down to the floor. "Cover your eyes. Try not to breathe."

I looked up at him, my eyes beginning to sting as I searched through the smoke for the hostages.

"The hostages. We need to save the hostages." I shouted over the noise of the SWAT teams.

"Leave it to them." Mulder said, pulling me through the smoke. "We're getting out of here."

"But Mulder!" I shouted as he dragged me away.

I tried to free myself from his grasp but it was in vain. He pulled me through a door which led to a stairwell. He closed the door behind him before jogging down the stairs. I began to wheeze as I stumbled down the stairs after Mulder, my eyes burning.

I followed him through the fire exit onto the back of the building. He continued to run down the building as I slowly followed behind, my vision blurred.

Suddenly there was a loud assault of gun fire from inside the building. The door I had just come from swung open and a man emerged from it. From his build and lack of SWAT gear, I presumed it was Bowman.

He ran towards me and I had just enough time to scream Mulders name before he jumped on top of me. He wrapped his hands around my throat, closing his fingers tighter and tighter. I coughed and spluttered, trying to wriggle free from his grasp. My vision began to grow weaker and my body began to fall limp.

Suddenly the weight of the man was lifted from my body. I breathed deeply, my vision still blurred as I looked around. I noticed a few of the SWAT team members around me before Mulder appeared.

"Scully, are you alright?" He said, getting on his knees, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm fine Mulder." I murmured, bringing my hand up to rub my eyes. "Did they nail him?"

"They nailed him." He said, helping me sit up.

Then Burke appeared behind us. Mulder stood up and began to speak to her through gritted teeth.

"Was that really necessary?"

"He's a dangerous man, Agent Mulder. The longer we waited, the more at risk the hostages were."

"Dangerous? In all of that gun fire they could have shot all of us!"

"He's ex FBI, Agent Mulder." She said, ignoring the latter part of his sentence.

Mulder laughed in her face, shaking his head. I slowly got to my feet, taking my place by Mulder's side.

"You didn't think to tell us that before we went in?" Mulder hissed at her.

"I thought it best for both of you to think you had the upper hand."

"We did have the upper hand. That piece of shit had nothing."

"He had hostages, Agent Mulder, we had a SWAT team."

"Which you used unnecessarily." I muttered, finally getting my breath and vision back.

"We were close to breaking him." Mulder said to her, wrapping an arm around me. "Come on, I'm getting you to a hospital."

"Mulder, I'm fine." I murmured, sighing.

We walked to the front of the building, the smoke inside pouring from the broken windows. Mulder turned me away from the smoke, like a lion protecting its cubs. He guided me to the car, waving away all reporters that approached us. Truth be told, I was tired. Really tired. I had slept barely a few hours in a week and it was taking its toll on me.

I sank into the passenger seat of the car, sighing to myself. Mulder quickly joined me and within moments we were on our way to the hospital.

"Mulder, really, I'm fine."

"We need to get you checked out Scully."

"Please, just take me home. I'm fine. Exhausted, but fine."

Mulder took one look at me before sighing.

"Fine. I'll take you home, but I'm not leaving until I know for certain you're fine."

"Thank you." I murmured, leaning my head against the window.

"You've not been sleeping." He stated.

"Neither have you." I sighed, trying to keep my eyes open.

He knew what I meant. The nightmares he kept having about the 'abduction' of his sister were taking control of him. I didn't know what to believe. I trusted Mulder and his instincts, but other things I was still sceptical about.

We didn't speak for the remainder of the journey. I had fallen to sleep by the time we reached my home. Mulder got out of the car and ran to the house to unlock the door with the spare key I had given him.

He then returned to my side, carefully picking me up in his arms before carrying me into the house, closing the door behind him. I unconsciously pulled myself closer to him as he headed into the living room.

He placed me down carefully onto the sofa, covering me with a blanket before sitting on the chair opposite. There he watched over me for god knows how long. I liked that part about him. His protectiveness. Even though he didn't like to show it, he was always protective of me.

I've never been one to openly show my affection or protectiveness either. In our line of work, it's better that way. But sometimes, Mulder gets too close, and that scares me. I understand that we put our lives at risk every day, but Mulder does it unnecessarily at times.

I always felt like a mother hen to him. But in all honesty, I don't know what I'd do without him. In and outside of work, he was always there for me. I hated to let my emotions show, especially in front of him, but sometimes, I couldn't control it. Sometimes, I'd just break down and he'd be the one there to comfort me.

I'd do anything for Mulder. Anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for keeping up with this fic! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Washington 6:53pm – Mulder POV**

Today had been one big ugly mess. Anything could have happened to Scully. Why didn't I stay by her side? She doesn't need a guardian angel, just someone to be there for her. To stop people like Bowman hurting her.

I don't know how long I was sat in that chair in Scully's house, but when she began to stir in her sleep, my eyes snapped open. She began to mumble something inaudible and her eyes started flickering. I stood from the chair, kneeling down beside her. I didn't want to wake her, she needed to sleep. I just wanted to be there for her.

Suddenly, she sat up, letting out a sharp scream. Her body was shaking and beads of sweat had formed on her forehead. I took hold of her hand and she turned to me, wide eyed.

"Shh, it's ok Scully, I'm here."

She visibly relaxed when she saw me, shaking her head gently as if she was mentally scolding herself. I didn't know why. She had always tried to hide her emotions from me. But I could see right through her.

I sat down on the sofa beside her, pulling her closer to me, wrapping an arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder, curling her legs beneath her. I stroked her hair gently, not wanting to push her for answers about the nightmare. _She'll talk when she's ready._

After a while, she looked up at me, her eyes glazed over. I continued to stroke her hair in comfort. For her or myself, I didn't know. Perhaps both.

"It was the same nightmare. It's always the same." She said quietly.

"Your father?"

"Yes." She nodded a little, placing her head back on to my shoulder.

"You should see someone about it, Dana."

I was as surprised as her when her forename left my mouth. I never called her 'Dana', she was always 'Scully' and I was always 'Mulder'.

"I don't need a shrink, Mulder."

I could tell even in those short moments that she was getting irritated. I hadn't known her very long, barely six months, but I had already picked up on her habits. She lifted her head off my shoulder and turned her body to face me.

"I'm fine Mulder, really." She sighed.

"I'll get you some water." I said, standing up and heading for the kitchen.

I knew my way around Scully's house like it was my own. I had spent countless nights there making sure she was ok. Whether it was for my reassurance or not, I don't know.

I returned to her with a glass of water but by that time, she had already fallen back to sleep. I smiled slightly, placing the water down onto the coffee table. I stayed with her for a little while longer before leaving. I wrote her a little note and placed it next to the water. After planting a soft kiss on her forehead, I left the house, locking the door behind me.

On the drive back to Quantico I had a brief call from Skinner. After the day Scully and I had had, he told me to go home. I refused, telling him I had some things to finish up in the office, which was true in a sense, I just didn't feel like going back to the cold lonely place I call home.

On arriving at Quantico, I avoided everyone on my way to my basement office. I needed solitude and that's what I found there, among the crime scene photos covering my desk. I sat down, sighing to myself.

Perhaps I should have stayed with Scully. But I knew deep down, she wouldn't want me fussing over her. She is the strongest woman I know, although I'd never tell her that. _Perhaps you should._

I shook my head gently before turning on my computer. I did have a lot of work to do. A field report was one of those things. Tedious, but necessary.

My fingers began thumping away at the keyboard in front of me as I watched the words appear on the screen. I tried to keep my mind off Scully, I really did, but it was difficult. She was so different, so bold yet cautious, strong with a hint of weakness she wouldn't let anyone show.

Samantha would have approved, I think. At the thought of Sam, I smiled. She was such a beautiful young girl. My smile soon turned into a frown. She left us too soon. I believed she was still alive. I had to. However, no one believed me on the fact she was taken by aliens. That's probably where I got the name 'Spooky Mulder'.

I sighed to myself again, blinking hard as I focused back on to the screen in front of me. _The sooner you get this done, the sooner you can leave._ But that was it; I didn't know if I wanted to go home. I had no one to go home too. At least here I had the familiarity. I had spent a lot more time in the office than at 'home'.

Suddenly the phone on my desk began to ring.

"Mulder."

"Agent Mulder, it's me." Skinner said on the other end of the phone. "I have a case for you."

My brow furrowed. If Skinner had a case for me, I know it must have been abnormal. It was very rare I got a 'normal' case anymore.

"Go on?"

"The body of a girl was found dead in a recently abandoned house in West Virginia three days ago."

"Cause of death?"

"Unknown."

 _So short with your answers. What aren't you telling me?_

"When do you need me to fly out?"

"As soon as you can."

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked, already beginning to search for flights to Virginia.

"You'll be given the details when you arrive. I want your report on my desk when you get back."

"Yes Sir." I said, hanging up.

 _So it begins._


	5. Chapter 5

**Washington 7:04pm – SCULLY POV**

When I woke up, I found a note and a glass of water on the coffee table, but no Mulder. He must have gone back to Quantico.

I sat up, taking the note from the table.

 _Scully,_

 _I thought it best to leave you to rest. I locked the door on my way out. I returned to Quantico to file my field report. I hope you've slept well. I'll see you at work._

 _Mulder._

I smiled a little at his note, placing it onto the table before stretching my arms. Admittedly, I did feel remarkably better after my nap. I definitely needed it.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. I got up and headed into the foyer before answering it.

"Scully."

"Scully, it's me."

I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Mulder? Are you still at the office?"

"I'm heading to the airport."

"What? Why?"

"Meet me there, I'll explain what I know." Then the line went dead.

 _Talkative as usual._

I rushed upstairs, packed a small bag of the essentials before calling a cab. Lord knows how long I'd be gone, so I needed to be prepared. I made sure I had my gun sitting nicely at my hip and tidied myself up just as the cab arrived.

It didn't take long for me to arrive at the airport and I found Mulder waiting outside for me. I headed over to him after paying the cabby.

"Girl found in an abandoned house in Charleston, West Virginia." He began as we walked into the airport. "Unknown cause of death."

I waited for him to tell me more, but his talking ceased.

"That's all you know?"

"So far, yes. We need to speak to CPD when we arrive."

"What's your interest in this case, Mulder?" I asked, frowning.

"Unknown cause of death, Scully. What more could I want?" He flashed me a brilliant smile.

I smirked back at him, shaking my head.

When we arrived in Charleston, we were greeted by the head of the homicide team of CPD. He looked awfully young to be the head of a unit. _He must be good._

"Agent Mulder, I presume?" The man said, a smile on his face.

Mulder nodded before turning to me.

"This is Agent Scully. What do you have for us?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, we found a girl's body in that abandoned house just over there." He said, nodding to the building behind us.

"You still have no cause of death?" I asked, turning around to look at the house.

"Not yet, ma'am." He paused for a moment before continuing. "She is one of three victims."

"Three?" Mulder said, glancing at me for a moment.

"Yes Sir."

"I'd like to see the place she was found." I said, turning to face the house again.

"Right this way." The officer said before heading towards the house.

They were right about one thing; the place was abandoned. I took in my surroundings, noticing it was only recently that the occupants left.

We followed the officer upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Inside was nothing more than a bed, a broken mirror and a dressing table.

"We found her on the bed. Just like the other victims."

"Do you have the files of the other victims?" I asked, examining the bed sheets.

"Yes ma'am. I'll collect them for you now." He said before leaving the room.

"What do you think Mulder? Unknown cause of death on all three victims."

"It could be anything, Scully."

I sighed, nodding.

"I'd like to do an autopsy on the bodies, see what I can find."

Mulder walked around the room until he came to the broken mirror. He crouched down, staring at the pieces on the floor.

The officer returned promptly with the files. He handed them to me and I began to flip through them.

"All victims were between the age of eighteen and twenty-four. All have blonde hair and blue eyes. All around five foot five and one hundred pounds."

Mulder then stood up, approaching me.

"The autopsies for the other victims haven't been done yet. Strange." I paused for a moment. "When was this girl found?" I asked the officer.

"Last night, around seven. A couple of guys found her."

"Do we have a time of death?"

"Roughly forty-eight hours ago."

"Did you find her on missing persons?" Mulder asked the officer.

"That's just it Sir, no one filed her as missing. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to be doing." He said before excusing himself.

"This guy must have a thing for blondes." He gave me a pointed look.

"One, how do you know the killer is male? And two, I'm a redhead, not a blonde." I said, rolling my eyes.

Mulder paused for a moment, as if contemplating something.

"If no one filed her as missing, I presume she has no family."

"That's a possibility. What would she have been doing in that place alone?"

"Squatting maybe. Did the other victims have families?"

"No." I said, knowing where he was going with his theory.

"Targeting homeless women, perhaps?"

"That theory is more probable as opposed to the one I'm sure you have on them being killed by some sort of extra-terrestrial being." I smirked at him.

"Well, that would explain the lack of known cause of death." He said, pausing for a moment. "Come on, let's get back to the motel. We have to look over the files again."

"Mulder, I need to head back to Washington to do the autopsies on the victims."

He gave me a strange look. It was almost as if he looked hurt that I was leaving him.

"I'll call you if I find anything."

"Alright Scully." He nodded, taking the file from my hands before leaving the room.

I followed him out of the room, trying to keep up with him. _Did you have to be so damn tall with those bloody long legs?_

I got into the passenger seat of the car, Mulder almost immediately throwing the car into reverse before pulling away from the crime scene.

I rolled my eyes at him, quickly putting on my seatbelt. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, but he could be reckless when he was in this frame of mind.

He dropped me off at the airport before speeding off. _Bye then._


End file.
